One Night Gone Wong
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: Jason always idolized Dick, but how far is he willing to go? And how dose he really feel about him?  Note  I am writing this off a pic I found online
1. Chapter 1 The Return

On a Night Gone Wrong

Chapter One-The Return

Bruce was on a business trip out of the country and would be gone for a few weeks, so Dick had come to the manner to help Alfred keep an eye on the boys, Damian alone was a handful, and Alfred would have Damian and Tim together, and that spelled disaster! So, without being asked, Dick packed his bag and came back to Gotham, taking special care to arrive _**after**_ Bruce had left. They still had not resolved the argument from years ago and Dick was in no hurry to make up and "be friends" again with Bruce. So here he was, again, at the manner. Alfred explained to him that his old room was just as it had been before he left. 'It was just like Alfred to continue to keep my old room clean and tidy while I was gone,' Dick had thought. He sighed, and after he put everything away, he went down to the batcave to go out for patrol. Damian and Tim followed, but Dick insisted that he wanted to go alone and would radio if he needed help. The boys sighed and complained and were very upset, but one stern look form Dick and they stopped complaining.

"Why don't you both take out your frustrations on some of the training things here," Dick suggested. "And I _**don't **_mean picking on Alfred!"

"But we want to patrol too," Tim complained.

"Yeah Grayson, it's not like Gotham is _**your **_city," Damian added.

"Look! I don't have time for this," Dick stated, he was starting to get annoyed with his brothers. "I am going out to patrol _**alone**_ tonight! Go train!"

"Who died and left _**you**_ boss," Damian demanded.

"Look, while Bruce is away, Alfred and I are in charge. _**I **_am in charge of the batcave and patrol, and _**I**_ say that you are not coming tonight!" Dick walked over and put his mask on as he hopped on his motorcycle and prepared to take off. He looked back at his two younger brothers and sighed. "I promise we will patrol together tomorrow, just tonight I want to go out alone." He paused and then added, "Behave and practice your fighting skills or train some, just don't fight with each other and drive Alfred crazy." With that said he started up his cycle and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2 The Patrol

One Night Gone Wrong

Chapter Two-The Patrol

Nigtwing saw nothing new in patrolling in Gotham; it was just the same as he had left it. He went about his job, parking his cycle and taking to the rooftops. He hopped form roof top to roof top searching for any crime going on in Gotham. As he went he saw a group of two guys who had guns and had just cornered a lady. He could tell it was a mugging so he jumped down and did the usual and put a stop to it. The woman was so grateful she wrapped her arms around Nightwing and hugged him. He politely nodded at the woman and then moved on.

As he moved on he stopped a robbery, an attempted raping, another mugging…All the same things as he usually faced in Gotham. He sighed, this all seemed boring, no excitement in it at all. Then he came upon an apartment building and stopped. He debated for a bit, but finally chose to stop. He hopped down to the window and jumped in, it was not all that difficult, she had left her windows unlocked, as she always did. He walked inside and heard a voice call, "Come on in Dick, I am in my room."

He followed the voice and found Barbara right where she had said she would be, in her bedroom. At the sight of him she propped her pillows up and smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to stop by tonight."

"How did you…"

"The boys called me Dick. They were rather mad at you that you would not let them come out on patrol with you tonight."

"Oh, well….I just needed one night to myself, I guess…" He stammered.

"Well look at you, Mr. Nightwing…Quite a change from our days as Batgirl and Robin." She smiled at him, then continued. "Now look at us. Here you are as Nightwing, and I am now Oracle, seems like times are changing. I might add that you look amazing in the new suit." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Babs."

"So what brings you my way tonight Nightwing?"

"Well, I heard that there might be a case on drugs being smuggled into Gotham, and then being sold to underage teens. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it…And, it was an excuse to see you again," he added with a smile.

"Oh, well, our sources say that the drugs are being smuggled in by boat into Gotham Harbor and from there they are being shipped to a ware house near the docks. We have not been able to pin the people responsible yet though."

"Alright Babs, thanks, I will head that way and see what I can dig up. I will radio you if I find something, I will let you know and call the boys if I need any backup," Nightwing replied with a smile.

"Dick," she hesitated, "be careful. That area is Red Hood's territory and you know how he feels about us invading his area."

"I know Babs, but I can handle myself, after all, we are brothers."

"Yeah, I know, but you know he does not feel that way."

"I know. I will be careful," and with that Nightwing jumped out the window and took off for the docks.


	3. Chapter 3 The Captrue

One Night Gone Wong

Chapter Three- The Capture

Nightwing had made it to the docks in record timing. He stayed in the shadows so he could watch without being seen. Sure enough he found a shipment come in on a ship he had long since had his suspicions on. He watched and sure enough it was unloading its cargo onto a truck to be taken somewhere else. Nightwing kept a close watch on the truck and followed at a safe distance. He did not want the driver of the truck to think he was being followed. Finally the truck stopped at a ware house and began to unload.

Nightwing jumped up to the building and listened to the men unloading. He figured he might get something on them to help his cause on finding out who was smuggling the drugs and why. He leaned in to listen, but did not show himself for fear of being found out and scaring his prey away. What he heard surprised him.

"Do you think he will appear tonight?"

"I don't know, I have only heard his voice on the phone."

"Is it true what they say? Is it true that this is all because of Red Hood?"

"I am afraid so. I really do hope that he does not come. Have you heard the stories about him?"

"Yes, I have. They say he will kill without a thought if you cross him and get into his way. They say he gave the crime bosses a bag of one of their trusted workers. In a bag! Do you know what that means?"

"I know man, let's just finish loading up this stuff and get out of here before he decides _**to**_ show up!"

"I agree man! I don't want to be here if he shows up! Man I would hate to see what would happen to the poor bastard that shows up and crosses his path."

The men finished up unloading their cargo and took off as if they had shot out of a rocket. Nightwing jumped down to get a better look at the cargo. He walked up to one of the boxes and saw that it was nailed shut. He looked around in his belt to see what he might have that could open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing twirled around to face his would be aslant only to find Red Hood there. Nightwing looked surprised.

"Jason," he gasped. "What did…How did…Where did you come from?"

"Well Dickie-Bird, this is my area," Jason smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here on a lead about drug smuggling. My sources say that the people who brought these boxes here are the smugglers and these boxes are the proof."

"Well, Dickie-Bird, this is my area, I will look into it."

"I told Tim and Damian, and I will tell you as well, I _**don't**_ need help!"

"No Dickie-Bird, you need much more than that, you need a nap," Red Hood said smirking.

"What are you talking about? I don't need…" But Nightwing was not able to finish that thought. Jason struck out, hitting him in a precise spot and knocking him out cold. He then stripped Nightwing of his trackers and traces and took off with the uncurious Nightwing slung over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4 The WakeUp Call

One Night Gone Wrong

Chapter Four-The Wake-Up

Dick slowly woke up groaning. He tried to get up and could feel his arms ache. He tugged and discovered that they were tied up. He could not figure out what was going on, and where he was at. He looked around and found he was in an area that looked sort of like a dark basement. He moved his arms again testing his bonds and found that he was securely tied to what felt like a metal pipe.

He looked around to get a feel for his surrounding and for the first time he could feel that the room was rather cold. He tried to lift his head to look around, but was too tired. As he was about to try to get up and try to cut his bonds he heard footsteps coming his way, two sets from the sound of it. Dick leaned his head down and closed his eyes except for a fraction of an inch to see what he could learn of his captors. The last thing he remembered was yelling at Jason, but surely he would not be the one who took him, after all he was Jason's older brother. Just then he heard a door being opened and the pair come in. Dick tried to slow his breathing to make it sound like he was asleep, a fact he figured was what his captors would expect.

"Boss, what are we going to do with him? He knows about the shipments! The men are getting antsie! They know that if he goes to the authorities it will be the end of us all! The men want you to…uh…off him…" The man said in a hesitant voice.

"Don't worry, the men can rest easy, the boss told me that he had a plan for this one, something that would keep the boy busy…"

"Well the boys will want to know that he is not going to be able to get away and rat on us. If our captive got away, it would be the end of us all, including you!" The first man said frowning.

"I told you the boss said he had it taken care of and I mean it! Do you really want to test the boss? Do you think that would be _**wise**_?" The second man asked, fear creeping at the edges of his voice.

"No, but…" The first man did not get to finish what he was saying because at that the door opened and another person entered.

"Do you and your men doubt me?" The voice asked. Dock gasped. The voice belonged to none other than Jason. At the sound of Dick's gasp the three men turned to face Dick and he knew that he had been found out.

Jason walked up to Dick and smiled. The other two men walked up to him as well. The second man walked up and gripped Dick roughly by his hair and Dick grunted from the action. The man that had his hair smiled.

"Seems our little guest has finally woke up," the man said smirking.

"Yes, it does," the first man replied. "So boss, what are we going to do with him?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I have plans for the boy," Jason replied.

"You'll never get away with this!" Dick replied with force. "They know where I am and they will be looking for me!"

Instead of a reply, Jason turned to the two me smirking. "Leave us! I will take care of our talker, tell the other men to rest easy." With that the other two men nodded and walked away smiling and Jason turned back to Dick and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 The Terrible Ordeal

The Night Gone Wong

Chapter Five-The Terrible Ordeal

Jason patted Dick's face and smirked, "wakey-wakey Dickie-Bird."

Dick frowned and looked at Jason. Jason had been the second boy Bruce had taken in and was always a trouble-maker. But after his death, everyone felt that he was gone for good and they were all sad. Imagine their surprise when they found out Jason was not only alive but their newest rival, the Red Hood.

"Whatever you are planning Jason, you will not get away with it! We will stop you!" Dick frowned at Jason.

"Don't be that way Dickie-Bird, you know we are still brothers." Jason smirked and Dick took a look around. He had been stripped of his Nightwing costume and mask and was in nothing but his boxers. Dick's frown deepened and turned into a scowl.

"What do you want Jason!" Dick demanded with force.

"Why to spend some time with my big brother," Jason said now straddling Dick's legs and smirking. Jason began to remove his jacket, revealing a white tank top. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and a belt around them. Strapped to right leg was his gun and he was wearing black gloves and a freakish smile.

"Get away from me!" Dick yelled at Jason.

"You had to know this was coming Dick. I mean didn't you see how I idolized you as a child? Didn't you see how I always wanted to be around you when you were at the manner and how sad I was when you left? I came back for you…You had to know that this is what I wanted."

"No!" Dick gasped. "No! You can't…I don't…I love another _**girl!**_ I don't roll this way Jason! You know that!"

"Oh, I know Dickie-Bird, but once I show you what it can be like, you will learn to love it." Jason smirked and tossed his jacket off to the side and leaned in closer to Dick.

"N…." was all Dick got out before Jason leaned in and pressed his lips to Dick's. Jason deepened the kiss and began to kiss him with more passion. Dick tried to pull away but Jason just pulled his face back and began the kissing him again.

"Come on Dickie-Bird, just admit that you are enjoying this," Jason said smirking as he dove into another kiss. Dick pulled away.

"No! I don't! Now stop this!" He demanded. Instead of responding to the demand, Jason took off his shirt and leaned in closer, letting his flesh melt with Dick's. Dick tried once again to pull away but Jason only pulled closer. 'This is a nightmare,' Dick thought 'and any moment I will wake up.' Dick jumped at the sudden movement of Jason's hand. One hand was still clenched behind Dick's neck, holding his face securely in place, but the other was slowly moving up and down his chest. Dick squirmed, he did not like this whole thing and then Dick let out a yelp when the hand went past his chest and down a little further, Jason just smiled.

"You like it, I know you do," Jason said smirking as he stroked the dick softly at first smirking and then going back to kissing Dick. Dick once again tried to pull away and that was rewarded with Jason griping his dick tighter, Dick let out another involuntary yelp and Jason just smirked. "If you want me to be nice, then you better behave," Jason stated and then smirked. Tears of frustration streamed down Dick's cheek and Jason moved and kissed them away. "Don't worry Dickie-Bird, soon you will learn to love me too."

Dick opened his mouth to protest, but that was the wrong thing to do. As soon as his mouth was open, Jason moved in and started kissing him more, sticking his tongue down Dick's thought. Dick gagged as he got a taste of Jason in his mouth and tried to pull away, but it was too late. Jason had already gotten his anchor and was using it. The kisses became wetter and sloppier and Dick willed himself to hang on, promising himself that when he got out of this, Jason _**would**_ pay! Dick was still very aware of Jason's hand on his dick and he tried to squirm free again. Jason sighed.

"Dickie-Bird, if you don't want this to hurt, then stop moving." Dick clamped his mouth shut tightly so that Jason would no longer have access to his mouth but that did not stop Jason, he just bit at Dick's lips softly. When Dick refused to budge, Jason just sighed and moved his kissing to Dick's neck.

Jason kissed Dick with passion, but also softly and was smiling, Dick however scowled. Jason pulled back and sighed. "Come on Dickie-Bird, have a little fun with me."

"Never," Dick said still scowling. "I will never love you this way and you know that! You are my brother and I love you that way, nothing more!"

Jason sighed and pulled away, truly sad at Dick's words. "Dick…I really do love you and I wish you could see that, I wish you felt the same way…It would be so much easier if you would just go along with this," he sighed. "But if you are so intent on not doing this and not loving me back, then I will just have to keep you here until you change your mind. See, my men are right about one thing…I can't let you go, not with all that you know…It would have been nice to have your love back, but it seems that you are too hooked on Gordon…Maybe time will change that because I don't think she will be coming to your rescue, not in her condition…I will leave you time to think it over and I will be back tomorrow." Jason smiled and kissed Dick on the lips one last time and then walked out. Dick could hear a loud clank as the lock to the door clicked in place and sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6 The Return

One Night Gone Wrong

Chapter Six-The Return

Dick had been in that same room all night. Jason had said to sleep on it and think about it, but how the hell was he supposes to get any sleep in this place. The room felt freezing and he wasn't really in a good position to get some sleep. Dick felt very stiff from sitting up all night and he was pretty numb from the cold, but he had to stay focused if he was ever going to get out of this place. Dick pulled out an old batrang and started to cut at the ropes that bound him. He cut as fast as he could, not really knowing when Jason would show back up again, in fact he was so busy with his work, that he did not hear the clank of the lock on the door as it was unlocking and was only just able to hide what he was doing when Jason walked in.

"And how is my little Dickie-Bird today," he asked with a smirk.

"I'd be doin' a lot better if I were not tied up like this," Dick fired back at him.

"Awww, and here my little Dickie-Bird was trying to escape," Jason said fingering the batrang that Dick had before taking it away and tisking. "Naughty, naughty little Dickie Bird. What were you planning to do once you got free?"

"Get the HELL outta here," Dick fired back scowling.

"And how were you planning to do that with just one batrang and nothing else? I have too many men here for you to fight single handedly, and your other birds are nowhere close to here…besides, you honestly don't think I would take care of you? I'm hurt," Jason said with a wounded look on his face.

"If you cared about me, and wanted to take care of me, then you wouldn't be treating me like this! You wouldn't have me tied up like a criminal!"

"Now, now, if I didn't tie you up, you would run away, and we couldn't have that, now could we? It's not safe for you here alone. I am doing you a favor," Jason replied with a smirk.

"Sure you are," Dick said rolling his eyes.

Jason stooped down to Dick and smiled. He took off his jacket and once again had another white tank top on. 'I swear, is that all he owns,' Dick wondered. Jason leaned in and smiled at Dick, and was rewarded with a scowl from Dick, Jason just sighed and kissed Dick's neck.

"Oh wow Dick, you seem to be really cold."

"Funny how that works out Jason, when you leave a guy tied up in nothing but his boxers in a cold room, its amazing I didn't freeze to death," Dick said frowning.

"I'm sorry Dickie Bird, but I will make it better," Jason said kissing Dick again. Dick pulled away and his frown deepened.

"Just stop Jason, I'm never gonna return this love! Just stop it!"

Jason tried to kiss him again and Dick pulled away yet again. "No Jason, this isn't right!" Jason frowned and pulled away.

"I was trying to be nice Dick. I really do love you, and I would never have hurt you! I only wanted you to see how much I loved you, but I can see you don't love me. FINE! If that's how you want to play it, then fine!"

Jason frowned and walked off to the side of the room, out of Dick's view. When Jason came back he had more rope and his deep frown had become an ugly scowl, Jason was in Red Hood mode now. Jason ripped the old ropes away, they were nearly broken anyways, and started to tie these new ones around Dick's wrists. Dick could feel the difference in these, the first time the ropes had been tight enough to keep him from getting free, but not so tight that they were uncomfortable. This time Jason tied them very tight, and Dick's wrists started to burn, the pain was unmistakable. Jason finished ting Dick up and stepped away.

"Just remember, _Richard_," Jason practically spit the name, "it never had to be this way!" And with that Jason turned and walked out the door and yet again Dick could hear the lock of the door click in place, and Dick sighed, it was going to be yet another long night.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise Attack

One Night Gone Wrong

Chapter 7 Surprise Attack

Even with the tight ropes around his wrists, Dick had somehow managed to find sleep. Maybe he found sleep simply because it had been two days since he had slept and he was worn out. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, though he knew it was not really safe to sleep in this place, his body told him something else, so he fell asleep.

The next thing Dick knew he heard the door open quickly and close just as quick. Dick sighed, was Jason back already, great. If Jason was back and he was still in a rotten mood, Dick knew he would suffer for it, but when he opened his eyes, it was not Jason who stared back, but a group of about five or six men, and they all looked pissed, but at the same time pleased. Dick didn't know what was going on, but he figured it couldn't be good. Dick sat up as straight as he could and tried not to focus on his odds, they were not very good, even if he did have the use of his hands.

The men walked up closer to Dick and he frowned at them, preparing to strike out with his feet as best as he could. The first guy that came at him, most likely the dumbest of the bunch, dove at him, most likely planning to head butt him in the gun. Dick ducked his head down and caused his head to meet with this guy's head and knocked him back. When the guy tried to get back up, he fell and complained that his head hurt.

The second guy came up next. He simply walked up to Dick, not watching the placement of his feet, and Dick smiled and swooped his feet off to the side, knocking the guy off balance, causing him to fall down as well. The third guy walked up and bend down in front of Dick, and Dick sighed, this was gonna be a long day. The guy reached up and grabbed Dick's face, preparing to punch it when Dick brought his knees up and kneed the guy, hard as he could, in the gut. The guy toppled backwards, having the wind knocked out of him.

Finally the fifth guy, the one who seemed to be in charge of this whole thing motioned for the fourth guy, the only other one not hurt, to hold Dick's legs down. After doing so, the lead guy smirked and walked up and grabbed Dick by his hair, forcing his face up to look into the man's cold eyes, and the man smirked. Dick frowned back at the man and tried to pull away, but the men held tight to Dick's head, his fingernail stubs now digging into Dick's scalp.

"Now, Now kid, quit trying to fight me, I have a tight enough grip that you are not going to be able to pull away. Now, it seems that da big boss is pretty pissed off at you, but he don't wanna kill you. I don't know why, maybe he just don't wanna face the bat if he did kill you, but one thing's for sure, he is pissed at you. Anyways, since boss won't take you out, for whatever reason, and you are such a danger to our mission, well, we figure we will do the job for da boss."

With that said the man pulled back his fist and hid Dick hard in the face. He punched Dick quite a few times in the face and smiled as he saw blood dribble down his face. The man punched Dick hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Dick winced and wanted to call out, but had no breath to do so. The next punch that came his way was accompanied by a loud crack, and Dick knew the man had broken his nose, the man just laughed harder. Dick squirmed and tried to get free, but nothing was helping. He knew he couldn't just lay down and take this, but he really saw no options open right now. He tried to head butt the guy, but with the man having such a tight grip on Dick's head, that proved useless. Just when Dick though all hope was lost, he heard the door swing open with a loud resounding bang. Dick's head sank as the man holding it quickly let go.

"What the HELL is going on here," Jason's voice demanded with fury, Dick flinched back from just the shear intensity of the anger.

"Well…uh…boss…We, uh, well, we uh knew you were mad at our uh, prisoner, and we uh, we figured that you wanted to get rid of him, but you didn't want the Bat to know it was you, so's we took care a it fur ya." The head guy tried to explain, the guy who had been holding Dicks legs down all but gone of the way. Dick knew what was gonna happen next before he even heard the click of Jason's gun.

" Did it not occur to you that _**I'm **_the boss, and _**I **_call the shots!" Jason said frowning and then shot the guy right in the head. Dick flinched back as the man fell at his feet. Jason frowned at the other men and pointed his gun at them. "Now you men drag him outta here and get lost, ya hear! I will call you when I need you, and none of you better go off and do shit like this again without clearing it with me first, or you all will end up like your buddy here! Now go!"

And just like that the men were gone. The first man stooped down and grabbed the man that Jason had shot and dragged him out of the room and the rest quickly followed behind him, all in a hurry to get out of there before Red Hood changed his mind and choose to shoot the rest of them in the head too. Jason stooped down to where Dick was and sighed.

"I'm sorry this happened Dickie-Bird. I may have been pissed at you, but I didn't want this to happen." Jason walked over to the door and got a wet cloth and started to wipe the blood from Dick's face. "I really am sorry," he said again.

"I know Jay, its okay. It wasn't your fault."

They both sighed as Jason finished cleaning Dick's face and walked over to the corner to get something. When Jason returned, he had a thick wool blanket in his arms.

"I know it gets cold in here, and I thought this might help you stay warm," Jason said and wrapped the blanket around Dick.

Dick smiled back at Jason, "Thanks Jay."


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams

One Night Gone Wrong

Chapter 8

Dreams

_Dick slept soundly, the best he had in quite some time. He rolled over in his sleep when a voice woke him._

_ "Master Richard, would you please wake up. You slept through breakfast, but I do not believe you should sleep through lunch too. I think you need to wake up sir."_

_ Dick stirred in his sleep knowing better then to ignore Alfred's wishes. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and looked down. He already had a pair of shorts on, but he figured he would go ahead and put a shirt on as well. He went to his dresser and pulled on the first one he found and sighed. Life in the manner without Bruce was so peaceful._

_ He went downstairs to the sound of Damian and Tim arguing over something no doubt was a trivial fact and saw Alfred frowning at the two boys. At his look, Tim quieted, no one liked making Alfred upset. Dick sat down at the table and sighed._

_ "Sorry Alfred, I guess I just overslept."_

_ "Yes, well, maybe you should cut the night escapades short tonight," Alfred said setting a rather large bowl of soup in front of him with a salad on the side. Dick looked up at him and Alfred sighed. "You didn't get breakfast this morning, and you ran out last night before you could have dinner, so thus forth you need more food in you now."_

_ Dick smiled at him, "Thanks Al, you always are thinking of us."_

_ "I do try sir, but I do wish you would come home at a better hour. I waited this morning till about three so I could give you dinner, but you didn't come home. What time did you get in?"_

_ "I think I got in about..."Dick thought back and couldn't remember what time he got home, in fact he couldn't remember coming home at all. "I don't..."_

Dick slowly woke up and sighed. Alfred and the boys and Alfred's great cooking had all been a dream. He had wanted it to be so real. He didn't want to open his eyes and come back to the cold dark room. He wanted to stay in the nice warmth of the manner. He didn't want to face the cold room again and the nightmare this place had become. Jason had been good to him, but he still missed the manner and his brothers and the amazing Alfred.

Because he couldn't keep the reality of this world out, he finally opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was depressingly alone. He sighed and leaned back against the pole he was tied to and then he heard the door open and looked over to it. Jason was coming over with his back facing Dick and could see that Jason was carrying something in his arm. Dick eyed him with caution, even knowing Jason was not going to harm him, he still was cautious.

Jason sat the trey in front of Dick and smiled. Dick looked down and saw that it was a cambles tomato soup. It wasn't Alfred's soup but it would still be warm. Dick looked down and was not sure how he was going to eat it when Jason reached behind him and untied him. Dick looked at him as he rubbed his wrists.

"I trust you," is all Jason replied when he saw Dick's look.

Dick tentivly took the spoon and took a sip of the soup. It was warm and tasted okay. He sighed and looked at Jason. He didn't know what to say. Finally he sighed again and looked up at Jason, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks Jason," he finally said. "You didn't have to do this."

"You needed a good meal, better then the bread and water you have been getting."

Dick looked up at Jason with sad eyes, not knowing what to say. He was not happy here, he wanted to go home. Had his brothers really not cared enough to look for him? He had been here long enough and he wanted to go home. Why hadn't they found him? He sighed. Jason looked into Dick's eyes and sighed.

"Dickie Bird, please don't be sad, it really hurts me to see you this way. I am trying to perk you up, make you happy...I..." he sighed, "I still really care about you. I want your happiness." He looked down at his feet. "If it makes you feel better the boys have been looking around for you everywhere and I do mean everywhere." Jason looked at his feet again, "I'm really sorry about all this."

Dick sighed. He knew Jason was just trying to be nice, but he wanted to go home. Dick looked into Jason's deep blue eyes and he could almost feel the pain his rejection was causing Jason. He sighed and looked sadly at Jason, giving him a weak smile.

"Jay, I'm sorry…I know this hurts you, but…I can't force myself to show you love that I don't feel for you…I'm sorry."

This time it was Jason's turn to sigh. "I never wanted to keep you like this Dick…I really do care about you and I want what is best for you." Jason looked at his feet. "If you really want to get free, I will help you, but…Please don't tell them it was me that captured you. I don't want them getting the wrong idea. I never meant you any harm."

Dick thought about this. It was true that Jason never had really hurt him on purpose, and that he had saved him from those men, even if those men were working for Jason. When Dick looked into Jason's eyes again, he saw the love in Jason's eyes. Suddenly, and without warning he could feel himself being drawn into those eyes. He looked at Jason as if seeing him for the first time in a new light.

"It's alright Dickie Bird, as I said, I will no longer force you to accept my love. I don't want it to be that…" Without warning Dick leaned in, forgetting about the food in front of him, and kissed Jason lightly on the lips.

Dick figured that it was the way Jason had just offered to free him, no strings attached, or the way he had saved him, even though Jason didn't have to, but then again he never knew. Jason looked taken aback, but smiled at him.

"What was that for," he asked with curiosity.

"I don't know," Dick admitted honestly with a shrug. "I just felt like kissing you. I figured you might like it."

Jason smiled back. "I…did, I just never thought you would be the one kissing me. You acted like you didn't even like me."

Dick smiled back, "I guess it was your eyes that got me."

Jason smiled and with caution leaned close to Dick. Dick closed the distance and kissed Jason again. Jason smiled and the two began to exchange kisses, each one getting more and more sloppy. Finally Jason pulled away.

"We will need to send you back home soon. The brait and the replacement are not going to stop looking, and how long before the big bad bat comes looking. Word is he is cutting his trip short and is on his way home to help the kiddies look for you."

"They have been looking for how long now and have not found me? Guess they really don't want to." Dick shrugged. "Besides, it can wait a day or two…we are going to have to make my story look good anyways so they don't know what really happened."

Jason pulled back and looked at Dick. "Don't worry, I have been sparring with you before, I am not afraid to do it again. Besides, it won't hurt too bad, I mean, think about it, I was almost buried alive one…" Dick trailed off thinking through what he was about to say and stopped because Jason too had been through hell like that and he did not want to bring back old memories for Jason now. He just wanted to hold Jason and be with him.

Something in their time here had changed Dick, and he didn't know what it was, but he liked it. He wanted to stay with Jason and make him happy, and he never wanted to see him hurt again. He kissed Jason tenderly as Jason's hand moved slowly down to his brothers boxers and then inside, rubbing his dick. Dick reacted with pleasure and smiled at Jason, it was as if the two of them were in their own little world, a dream come true. He smiled and kissed Jason again, but then Jason pulled away. Dick rose his eyebrow quiziqually but Jason didn't say anything, just walked to a cabinet in the room and pulled out Dick's Nightwing costume.

"Someone's here. I'm trusting you Dickie Brid to work with me and not betray me." Dick smiled at Jason.

"I'm always with you, but no killing."

Jason nodded as they both heard the chilling laughter and stopped, that laughter had haunted Jason's dreams since his childhood. How the hell had he found them here!


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight

One Night Gone Wrong

Chapter 9

The Fight

Jason and Dick locked eyes and Dick quickly put his Nightwing suit on. Jason hated this clown and wanted his death, and now that he and Dick had finally made a breakthrough he was not going to let that damn clown ruin it! He would protect Dick with his life if he had to; after all, Dick was in this miserable place because of him, it was only fair that Jason help him get out of it unscratched.

Dick looked up into Jason's eyes and could practically read what he was thinking. He knew that the clown was a really sore spot for Jason, and who could blame him, but Dick was not going to let that clown hurt Jason again! Dick strapped on his belt and was ready for action.

"Here birdy, birdy, birdy," Came the annoying voice of the Joker.

Jason looked at Dick. "I am going to hold him off, I want you to take off and get out of here," Jason commanded.

"No! I'm not just going to leave you here with this psycho!" Dick frowned.

"I want you to go and get help, you will be able to find your other bird friends. I am not going to let you get hurt on my watch!" Jason scowled at Dick.

"I told you before, I am not just going to leave you here!"

"Just GO!" Jason called as Joker broke into the room they were now in. Well, shit, this would make it harder to get Grayson out of there. The only exit in this room was the door that Joker had just entered in.

"Well, if it isn't the bird boys…What were your names again? I keep losing track," he said with a laugh. Jason scowled at him.

"The only thing you will have to worry about clown is how much blood shed you will have after I finish with you," Jason sneered.

"Awww Hoodie, I didn't know you cared," Joker said in a mock form of flattery. Jason snarled and dove for him, and Joker side stepped pulling out a gun and aiming it at Jason. Nightwing reacted quickly and tossed one of his "Wings", something similar to the batrang, at Joker, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Oh, is Night Bird sad because I am not paying attention to him," Joker asked in a kiddy voice. "Well now, we can't have that." And with that said Joker pulled out the blade of his knife and dove for Nightwing, just cutting his calf. Nightwing howled in pain, but still got up ready to fight. By this time Jason had recovered from his fall and was up and dove at Joker again, causing both of them to tumble.

"Go now Nightwing! Go!" Jason demanded as he and the Joker tumbled in a fight, neither one of them winning. Nightwing looked at them with concern.

"I can't just…."

"GO!"

Dick didn't want to leave Jason there, but he knew that what Jason was saying made sense. He knew going to get help was the best thing, but he couldn't just leave Jason with Joker again! Bruce had failed to save him once before, even if the whole thing had been an accident, and he didn't want to see Jason hurt again by this mad man.

"I WILL come back for you," Dick promised as he ran out the door and made it up to the roof. In his run he could hear Joker's voice travel.

"He left you. Awww poor hoodie, oh well, you and I will have some fun," and that was followed by one of Joker's chilling laughs, one of the loudest he had heard before and it made him shiver. He would have to find the others and return quickly to save Jason before it was too late.


End file.
